


Never smoke anything, never eat anything, that will compromise my health

by DancesMoving



Category: Lego City Adventures (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesMoving/pseuds/DancesMoving
Summary: Harl Hubbs has a bad first Harl Hubbs Day//Title from Lent by Autoheart
Kudos: 2





	Never smoke anything, never eat anything, that will compromise my health

It was finally the day Harl Hubbs has been waiting for his whole life! A day where people *want* his help! He was so excited, but also a little bit nervous. 

"I'm here to help!" Harl spoke into the mic, which caused Mayor Fleck to question him. "Are you sure you can do this?" The older man asks, which causes Harl to chuckle, "Of course I can, Mayor Fleck!" 

He probably should have actually thought about it because it's now been fifteen minutes since the announcement and he is hiding in the junkyard, crying and rocking back and forth. Harl was panicking. On his special day, no less! This was his time to shine! But, instead of doing that, he was having a panic attack next to some trash. 

Hyperventilating, Harl stands up, looking around his surroundings. "O-okay...five things I-I can see.... The junkyard, my hands-" He continues listing things he can see, hear, touch, smell, and taste. Finally, after all of that, he's calm again.


End file.
